


Trick

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Life, Or What Happens When You're Busy Making Other Plans [9]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Ellie face a scare on Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

29 October 5:25 pm

Lucy arrived at her sister's house early to babysit Fred. She had nothing going on that day and wanted to keep busy so she had dialed up her sister and asked if she would like her to watch Fred so Ellie and her boyfriend could have an evening out. She always called Hardy her sister's 'boyfriend' because she knew it drove him spare and she rather liked doing that. He could be such a prat sometimes.

"Lock the deadbolt," Hardy ordered. 

"Don't order me about," Lucy protested.

"Knock it off, the pair of you," Ellie interjected.

"Seriously, I'm not leaving this porch until she locks the deadbolt," Alec growled. Lucy closed the door with a little more force than was necessary, and Alec listened for the turn of the key. "She does not get security," he groused to Ellie as they crossed the front porch. 

"She gets it, she just doesn't like it when you remind her," Ellie pointed out.

"And do you think she'd remember if I didn't?" He was surprised by her lips on his. 

She stopped kissing him when she thought she had sufficiently distracted him. "Now take me out for some seafood," she said, giving her own orders. He rolled his eyes.

 

Lucy didn't know she'd been followed. 

She didn't know a man was hiding behind the hedgerow of the house next door, observing Alec and Ellie with narrowing eyes. He also observed the security company sign by the front porch, tastefully hidden in the landscaping. He saw that the windows were alarmed. He observed the motion detection lights he could see above the locked privacy fence. 

He decided then it wasn't worth it to risk approaching the house.

He'd just have to wait until the boys were alone. Tom at least. 

Joe Miller exited the neighbor's property quickly and as discreetly as possible. He had some planning to do.


	2. Chapter One

"Yo ho, let's go!" came the battle cry from the upstairs hall. Ellie was at the door, in uniform, phone out. 

"Well, come on, you little Neverland Pirate," she called. "Mumma has to get to work!" Ellie sighed. It was the first Halloween that Fred really understood the whole dressing up bit and she had to work traffic at the town's harvest fair. Halloween night would be the worst. There was a costumed dance for teenagers and of course, all the drunk adults charmingly wearing costumes. It would cause her to miss Beggar's Night with Fred. Luckily Alec was home and could take him, but she hated missing it. She plastered on a smile as her little pirate appeared at the top of the stairs. It didn't take longer for the smile to become genuine, though, because he was adorable.

He was dressed as Jake, the Neverland Pirate from his favorite Disney show. He was smiling broadly and bouncing down their stairs, asking repeatedly, "Time to go yet? I get lotsa candy!"

"Not yet, love. You have fun tonight, okay? Be good for Daddy and stay with him. Hold his hand. And remember to save me some chocolate. Now hold still!" She managed to snap some pictures of him posing in his costume. She felt a pang. He really was growing up so fast. 

"Bloody hell!" groused Alec from upstairs. 

"What?" Ellie called up. it could be anything. She hoped nothing happened that he was going to get called in to work as well. Tom would be at the dance and Daisy was in Sandbrook. She didn't know who would take Fred out if he couldn't.

"You have got to see the bloody costume my daughter is wearing tonight. How the hell is Tess letting her out of the house? And she's going with some boy. Name's Nigel. Nigel. Now all I'm thinkin' of is 'This is Spinal Tap.' Look at this!" This rant was delivered as Alec stomped down the stairs.

"Y'know she's going to date," Ellie commented, taking his phone to look at Daisy's picture.

"Don't have to like it."

She looked at the text Daisy had sent. "Morticia Addams?" She asked. He nodded. "Nigel's Gomez, I guess? He'll be speakin' French and kissing her arm all evening." Daisy made quite an attractive Morticia. She guess she wasn't the only one thinking a child was growing up too fast.

"Oh, and thanks for that visual, El," he growled. She snickered.

"Nothin' you can do now. Love you, have a good night beggin' for candy. I'll be home around midnight, I guess." 

Alec picked up Fred, who kissed his mum's cheek and warned her, "Watch out for 'cary things." She smiled at her son and kissed Alec.

"I hate missing this," she muttered.

"Warren's interviewing for that job in London. If he gets it..." Alec raised his eyebrow.

"Just keep me up to date," she said, kissing him again.

"Be careful. Watch out for the scary things. We might see you tonight when I take him on Main Street. "  
Alec said as she went out the door.

"I don't know how much I'll be on Main Street tonight, but text me. I might see you," she said over her shoulder.


	3. Chapter Two

An hour into traffic patrol Ellie had decided she wouldn't be bothered by any scary things but could possibly die of boredom. She knew it would pick up later, once the little kids were in for the night and Halloween was left to the teenagers and adults. She hoped nothing would happen that Alec would end up having to investigate later. 

She struggled to get her head in the game, because her heart and head were with Alec and Fred, and she was wondering how Tom was doing at the Halloween dance. 

He had been very unofficially, very casually not taking a girl named Genny to it. It was most certainly not a date. They were just going to be at the same dance. And Genny, of course, was the girl whose picture was in the corner of his cork board, but they didn't talk about that. Recalling Daisy and her costume, Fred looking so adorable and Tom steadfastly not taking Genny on a date made her think there was altogether too much growing up going on. 

"Miller," Price, the other traffic officer, barked. She shook her head, got out of her reverie and followed him over to the zebra crossing to guide the traffic to the car park. She hoped Warren got the job in London. 

******

It was a chilly evening and Alec found himself in the age old parental struggle of getting a child to wear a jacket over a Halloween costume. After a ten minute argument Alec finally compromised and got him a thermal shirt to put on under the costume. He suddenly recalled having the same argument with Daisy over her Belle costume when she was five. She had not been happy wearing a shirt under her gold dress but it was either that or a puffy jacket. He thought he might prefer that she wear the puffy jacket today as well, given the revealing nature of her dress. He doubted he could talk her into a thermal shirt at this point either. 

Fred was having a smashing time, "yo-hoing " for every house. Alec was taking pictures and texting them to Ellie. He knew she would check them out when she had a break later on. After five houses in the neighborhood he bundled his pirate into the car and drove into Broadchurch. He parked at the police station and they walked to the Main Street to the Newsagents, the first trick or treat spot. The kind older lady who took over the business in the wake of Jack Marshall's death made over Fred, and slipped a little extra candy in his bag. His yell of "Tricky Treat!" was quite a charmer. 

They ran into Beth and Lizzie coming the other direction in the sidewalk. "Well, hello, Jake the Neverland Pirate," Beth said with a warm smile. Lizzie was dressed in cute clownfish costume. 

"Nemo fish!" Fred announced when he recognized Lizzie's costume. Lizzie grinned shyly and hid her face in her mum's shoulder.

"Did you make sure you got plenty of chocolate in there? I think that's the main thing Ellie's looking forward to," Beth said.

"Yeah, it's a good thing Fred really doesn't care for chocolate, he's just in it for the lollies," Alec agreed.

"So where's Daisy this weekend? Chloe thought she'd be at the dance tonight."

"She's in Sandbrook. On a date," Alec said with the facial express of someone who had just bitten into something sour. Beth couldn't help giggling, just a little. "She'll be back next weekend. Wish she was here," he said.

"Chloe just texted me this, you'll love it," Beth said, showing him her phone. It was a picture of Tom and Genny, the girl he was absolutely not with, sitting on a bench, laughing. Obviously a candid shot. She was dressed as Hermione from Harry Potter and Tom was wearing his t-shirt that said "This is my costume."  
Alec grinned. The boy was definitely on the same wavelength as he was when it came to costumes. 

"Lovely girl he's not dating," Alec said with a smirk. 

"That's the story he's sticking with, huh? Bless." Beth said, chuckling.

Alec marveled that the two of them had finally come to a point where they could have a normal conversation about the kids without the spectre of Danny's memory looming. Yet, he still wondered if Danny was alive, would he also be there laughing with a girl? He supposed they'd think of the what-if scenarios forever. 

Fred started tugging at Alec's sleeve. "Candy, Dad," he said. The grownups were boring now, and Lizzie wouldn't run around with him. 

"Boy has his priorities sorted," Beth said with a grin. "If I see Ellie, I'll tell her to keep an eye out for you."

"Dad," Fred insisted again, and they parted with a wave. 

 

The Echo office had good candy, and Olly took Fred's picture. Fred posed with his hands on his hips, doing his best pirate impersonation, earning a laugh from all watching. When Fred and Alec wandered to the popcorn booth two businesses away, Olly remarked to Maggie that quite possibly, his aunt was a miracle worker or a magician because he wasn't certain he'd ever seen Alec Hardy smiling that much, or socialize at all. 

Alec got a bag of popcorn and sat on the bench by the booth, content to watch Fred jump around and attempt to dance to the Halloween themed music the children's clothing boutique was piping outside. A couple of kids who looked vaguely familiar were dancing with Fred. Ellie would have known who they were. His phone buzzed in his pocket, as if summoned by the thought of Ellie. It was her. "Taking a break in 10 minutes. Where are you?"

"Outside Sweet Starlight boutique. Popcorn booth," he pecked out on the phone keyboard. "Fred's having a dance party."

"Fun!" came her answer back almost immediately. He took a picture and sent it to her.

She sent back a smiley face, which was something Alec tried to avoid doing, but had to admit was appropriate here. Another message popped up. "I'll be by the cider booth. About a block away."

They made plans to meet up and Alec tried to extricate his boy from the dance -off he was apparently having with another nursery schooler. "Gonna meet up with Mumma, Fred. You can dance to 'Thriller' later."

They made one more stop at a bookshop to get more candy and then made it to the apple cider booth where Ellie was indeed waiting for them. "Hi! I have about ten minutes. Having a nice night?" 

"Yeah! Mumma, look!" He opened his candy bag. Ellie reached in and grabbed a fun sized Mars bar. The look Fred gave her made it clear that he expected her to look, not touch.  
"So, fun time?" she asked Alec with a smirk.

"Yes, we're havin' a fun time," he said said, knowing exactly where she was going with that.

"So the event is fun, and not a blatant attempt to squeeze more tourist money out of wallets on the off season?" Alec had groused about the first annual Autumn Harvest Festival in a fit of bad temper a few weeks prior. Ellie giggled. "See, now that you know that this is fun you can start on Christmas decorations going up too early in the stores." 

Alec rolled his eyes. "You know, the boutique has pumpkins in one window display and a Christmas tree in the other," he commented with a sour look. 

"And here's the Hardy Grouse of the Day," Ellie said with a grin. 

He leaned in and murmured in her ear, out of Fred's hearing, "I wouldn't be such a smart arse. I have custody of the chocolate until you get home." She burst out laughing and kissed him briefly. 

"Stop kissing. Candy," Fred demanded. 

"Oh, if only my daughter would also apply that logic tonight," Alec sighed. 

"If only," she agreed. They wandered up the street to another shop handing out candy and Ellie was able to see her son trick-or-treating at one place. She'd take what she could get. They reluctantly parted and Ellie went back to her post. She hadn't been gone five minutes when Alec's phone rang. 

He glanced at the screen, which read "Pete McConnell", the name of a retired copper and coworker of Alec's and Ellie's. He was momentarily confused about why Pete would be calling but then the penny dropped and he knelt down to face Fred. "We have to stop for a minute, mate. Daddy has to take this call." He answered his phone.

"Glad it didn't go to voicemail," Pete said gruffly, without preamble. We've got a problem."


	4. Chapter Three

"That vicar fellow at the church in Sheffield called me to let me know that Miller hasn't been around the shelter in two days."

Alec took a second to digest this. "Two days," he said calmly but Pete knew he was anything but. "And why's he just now callin'?"

"Hardy, the bloke isn't a parole officer. Miller doesn't answer to him. Point is, he's callin' now." Pete was one of the contacts he had who had stayed loyal to Ellie and resolved to keep tabs on the situation in Sheffield, off the record. The Reverend had made it clear that he wanted to be shut of Joe Miller and so Alec told the vicar in Sheffield to call Pete if anything unusual happened. Unfortunately he had been mistaken to expect the vicar to notice something was wrong in a timely manner. 

"Miller can get to Broadchurch in an hour. Gives him 47 hours to look around for the kids and Ellie. He has to stay somewhere. He won't check into any of the hotels."

"The hut?" Pete suggested. "It's been boarded up, right? We'd know if he had gotten in."

"Right. I'm calling Ellie. We have to be careful. He's done nothing yet, and he could claim we're harassing him. But he'd be in violation of the restraining order against him if he goes near us or the Latimers. I have wee Fred, and I'm taking him with me to the office."

"I'll be in touch if I hear more, Hardy. Hope the bastard's gone off the face of the earth, quite frankly."

Alec wished the same thing. They ended the call after he told Pete he'd have a car sent up to the hut. Then he looked at Fred, who was not going to enjoy having his night cut short. "Okay, mate. We're gonna go to my office. The night crew wants to see your costume and I think they might have candy." 

"Okay," Fred said, and Alec fervently hoped that big bowl of candy Wendy had on the reception desk was still there. 

He scooped up Fred, knowing he could scan the crowd and move faster with Fred in his arms. He had Fred and his bag of candy in one arm and he dialed his phone with his free hand. He hoped Ellie would pick up, or he would see her. She knew he'd only call in an emergency. 

She didn't answer. He texted "call me back now" and then stopped to scroll through his contacts for Beth's number. He called Beth and she did pick up after several rings. "Alec?" she said, confused. 

He explained the situation as quickly as possible as he struggled to hold a squirming child and scan the crowd as he walked. "Oh, bloody hell, no," she whispered. 

"Where are you?" Alec asked.

"Right by where the dance is," she answered shakily.

"Okay, okay good. Stay around there. Can you find Tom?"

"Yeah," she said. "I think." She figured he'd be by the wall. 

"Keep an eye on him. Just make sure he stays around there."

"You don't think Joe would come here?"

"I hope not. I don't think so. He might not even think Tom would be at the dance. I will be in touch." His phone began to buzz. "Ellie's calling me back," he said and ended their call.

"Alec?" Ellie said, her voice concerned. "Fred okay?"

"He's fine. We may have a problem." He made an effort to to keep his voice even to keep all three of them calm. "Pete called me. Joe's been missing a couple of days."

"Fuck! A couple of days?" 

She was losing her composure, and he had to get her back on track. "Vicar just called him. Point is, they're not sure where he is. I'm taking Fred to my office and I'm dispatching a car to the hut to see if he's been there."

"Bloody hell. Okay, Fred will be safe. Shit, I've still got four hours on this shift.....Tom! What about..."

"When I couldn't get you before I called Beth. She's at the dance."

"I should go pick him up. Oh, I don't want ruin his night if Joe isn't in town. This is so ridiculous. We're acting like Joe is some villain out of a horror movie on Halloween, of all things." They both knew they had reason to. Joe Miller didn't have anything to lose anymore. Would he do something impulsive or had he become a planner? He had plenty of time away from Broadchurch to think. To decide if it was worth the risk to take his family back.

"Ellie, I will call you back when I know more. Don't do anything rash."

She made a disgusted sound. "If I see him with my child, I'll do whatever the hell I need to," she growled. 

"Be careful," he ordered. "He killed Danny in the heat of the moment. I don't want you hurt or doing something you'll regret...."

"I won't," she snapped, and he didn't know if she meant she wouldn't do anything she'd regret or if she meant she wouldn't regret it. "I will be in touch with you soon. I love you."

A whisper back. "I love you too." He reluctantly disconnected the call. 

Fred was becoming wriggly in his arms. He reckoned that Fred had either caught onto the emotions of what was transpiring or he was disgruntled by the lack of candy. "Hang on, mate, we're almost there." He adjusted his hold on Fred and the little boy whined a bit.

Hardy scanned the crowd. The street, full of costumed people and decorated windows with purple, orange and green fairy lights, had lost its charm. 

He dialed the police station and called dispatch to apprise them of the situation. The sooner someone got on it, the better.


	5. Chapter Four

Ellie stowed her phone in her pocket and sighed, running a shaking hand over her eyes. From her vantage point she could see the backs of a lot of businesses, the car park and in the distance, the building where the dance was being held. Where Tom was, hopefully having a wonderful time with his friend Genny. She prayed she wouldn't have to cut it short. "Miller?" Price asked. "What's going on?"

"Family emergency," Ellie said tightly. 

He gave a sigh, which sounded a but exasperated. He was single and didn't have a lot patience for families and emergencies. "You leavin' then? Who's coverin' for you?"

Ellie had no patience for Price. "How the bloody hell should I know? I just got the damn call!" She looked in the direction of the dance again. People were going in out of the front doors, which faced the car park. The rear of the building faced the beach. There was a lot of area for someone to sneak around in the back. Not much in the way of cover, however. She thought that would be the most likely approach, because she couldn't imagine Joe being brazen enough to go through the car park. But then again, he'd proven her wrong, with devastating consequences, before.

******

Alec waited impatiently as the elevator slowly took them up to the CID floor, while Fred, who loved elevators, enjoyed the ride. Dispatch was already sending a car to the hut. When the door finally opened Fred burst out, surprising Anya, who worked Wendy's desk at night. He was immediately followed by Hardy, looking serious. It took him a second to think of her name. "Burton?" He got it right the first time. "I have a favor I have to ask of you. Can you watch the wee one for just a bit? I normally wouldn't ask, but we have a bit of an emergency." He leaned in and murmured, "Joe Miller's gone missin', two days now." Her eyes widened. She nodded. She knew the story all too well. 

"Hey, you are one very nice pirate! I think we have some candy back here. Want to pick some out?" Anya addressed Fred, who looked thrilled. 

"Daddy's got some calls to make. I'll be back, mate.," he said, kissing the top of Fred's head. Anya stared a bit, because the sight of DI Hardy being dad was just one more weird thing to happen this evening.

As if on cue, Hardy's phone rang. He answered immediately. The news wasn't good. The back window of the hut had indeed been broken into. Hardy swore, pacing back and forth. He glanced out of his office window, watching Burton and Fred going through the huge bowl of candy. He gave orders to seal it and send SOCO there. 

No sooner than he had disconnected that call, the phone rang again, this time Pete was calling. "Hardy? I talked to the Vicar again, and he told me Miller befriended a woman who cleans at the shelter. She's German, pretty young, moved here a couple of months ago. Apparently she thinks they're involved. That's why he didn't call sooner. The vicar thought he was with her overnight, she she came to him and asked him if he'd gone to see his boys. He's told her about being divorced and that Ellie's keeping his kids from him. She apparently knows nothing about the murder. "

"And..." Hardy prompted impatiently. 

"She's encouraging him to take back what's his. Gave him the inspiration , she says."

Hardy felt ice cold, looking out his office window at Fred, happily sorting candy with Burton. He's safe at least, he thought.

"Does that include Ellie, or is she in danger?" Hardy asked.

"That he didn't say. He's obviously manipulated her, I would guess. She could get him a place to stay, out of the country. He probably thinks he could get the boys across the border and then it's international."

Hardy scrubbed his hand over his beard nervously. "So he comes to Broadchurch...takes a couple of days to stalk them. Maybe he can't find us since we don't live in that house, Tom doesn't go to that school anymore. Could he find us? He can't risk asking anyone in town, everyone knows him. He could follow the Latimers, I suppose. Since Daisy isn't in town, Chloe hasn't been around, and I don't think Beth and Ellie have gone out....I don't think he could follow them to get to us, not in the last couple of days. The Bryces took Tom with them to the dance."

"Could he have followed either of you home from work to know where you live?"

That froze Alec in his tracks. Bloody hell, if that vicar would have called just a day earlier. Just a damn day. "Maybe...I don't know. It's possible."  
He rubbed his eyes, squeezed them shut. "Pete, I have to make some more calls. Then I'm going out."

"You be careful," Pete warned. "Where's the little one?"

"Here with me at CID, and that's where he'll stay for the time being."

"Good. I'll be in touch. Hardy, be careful, and tell Ellie to be careful as well. Those kids need you both," Pete said, then ended the call. 

Hardy called Jenkinson first and apprised her of the situation, and when he knew he had her support, he immediately dialed Ellie. It went to voicemail. "Ellie, c'mon, answer," he muttered. He hung up, waited a couple of seconds, and dialed her again. Voicemail picked up again. "Dammit, Miller, answer the fucking phone," he barked, as if DI Hardy commanding her through the mobile would inspire her to answer faster. He took a deep breath. He was losing his composure and he absolutely had to keep it together. He called to dispatch a car to their house, and one to the warehouse where the dance was being held. 

The dispatcher hesitated a second and said, "We've already had a call out there- a fight." Bloody hell. He remembered Beth telling them she ran to the beach when Danny died because she just knew. She knew what she would find before she even got there. 

Hardy knew how she felt. He stuffed the phone in his jacket and dashed out of his office. "Be back soon," he called.


	6. Chapter Five

Ellie called into the traffic dispatch office and spoke to the supervisor, who knew Ellie well, and had supported her through the trial. She had been instrumental in getting Ellie on there, when Ellie didn't know where her career was going. she understood what Joe going missing meant, so to Price's consternation, he was on his own a bit until an extra officer could be sent his way. 

Ellie weighed her options. Just looking for Joe, wandering around, seemed a waste of time. He could be anywhere. She knew Fred was safe with Alec at CID, or would be, at any rate, so she decided she needed to be with Tom. She took off on foot toward the old warehouse that had been renovated for special events. Walking was faster than going back to get the car, and Price needed it anyway. She picked up the pace a bit, jogging. 

So what were they supposed to do? Put their lives on hold every time he did something unusual, expecting him to pop up like some evil Jack in the box? He could be out of the country for all they knew. Maybe he took off to start a new life somewhere. Antarctica. Moscow. Orlando. Somewhere the hell away from her children. 

Even as these thoughts went through her mind, she knew she wasn't being very convincing. She had this feeling, more in her heart than in her head, that the other shoe had finally dropped. She only hoped that if he was indeed in Broadchurch looking for her children, it would be his last trip. 

******

"C'mon, Chloe..." Dean whispered hotly in his girlfriend's ear as they slow danced to an old Eric Clapton song. She was dressed as the sexiest damn rag doll he'd ever seen, and she had hinted that like her Raggedy Annie doll, she had a heart with "I love you" written on it, drawn somewhere for him to find. He thought he might have gotten a glimpse of it while looking (very blatantly) down the neckline of the dolly dress she wore. He was wondering how the hell she got out of the house looking like that then remembered she got dressed at her friend Keisha's house. He asked her if her mum knew she was dressed like that. "Nope. Keisha and I traded costumes." she confided. She gave him a smile and looked up at him through half lidded eyes and he was ready. There was an exit leading out to the beach, (that wasn't being watched) , and so that was the direction they headed. 

"Holy shit, it's cold," Chloe said, shivering.

"I'll warm us up," Dean smirked.

"That was so corny, Dean," she chuckled.

"Yeah, and like you expected me to answer any other way." She snorted laughter and they clasped hands and began to walk down around the building, heading for the boardwalk that lead down to the beach. 

As they were walking out, Beth was walking in. 

As they walked to the boardwalk, Dean just about wiped out, tripping over a figure in the darkness. "Shit, I'm sorry...you looking for some....." His thought was cut off when he recognized the person standing up to face him. He glanced at Chloe, whose eyes were wide. Dean pushed her behind him. 

*****

Beth scanned the crowd. She saw Tom and the blonde girl sitting on a straw bale on the perimeter of the room. She decided she'd just keep him in view, since there was no reason to ruin his evening. She had called Mark, who was on an emergency job out past Ellie's neighborhood, but he promised he'd be there as soon as he possibly could. 

How dare Joe do this, she thought. How dare he come back here, scare us, make us have to look out for him like a slasher out of a Halloween movie, she thought angrily. 

Beth scanned the crowd again. That's when she realized she didn't see Chloe anywhere. 

*****

"What the fuck are you doin' here?" Chloe shrieked. 

"Stay back," Dean said. "You, put the knife down. There's no need...."

Joe Miller looked like a caged animal, and in the moment, Dean realized he had to stay calm, and get Chloe the hell out of there. 

Chloe wasn't calm. She pushed past Dean and charged at joe. She had a fistful of his jacket sleeve before Dean could stop her. Joe yanked his sleeve away and shoved her hard, and she stumbled backwards to hit the ground. Dean was furious and threw a punch. "Get inside and call for help!" He ordered Chloe. "Go!"

Chloe jumped up, wincing at the sting of scraped up elbows. She glanced at the look in Joe's eyes and knew what her brother had seen just before he died. She didn't need to be told twice. She ran to the door, thankful they'd propped it open so it wouldn't lock.

*****

Beth finally saw a girl in a Maleficent costume, and tapped her shoulder. Expecting to see Chloe, she was stunned to see Keisha. Why was Keisha wearing the costume Chloe had shown her? Keisha's eyes also widened, not expecting to see Chloe's mum. She immediately went red faced, and began to stammer. "Mrs. Latimer, Chloe..."

There was more pressing business. "Where is Chloe? I need to...." At that moment, her attention was drawn to the girl in the rag doll costume running into the room from the restroom hall. It took a second to register Chloe under the wig and makeup. It took another second for her to fully process that Chloe was screaming for help, crying and her arms had blood on them. "Oh, God," she muttered and ran to her daughter.

"Joe is out there. We found him and he's fighting with Dean! Come on!" Chloe gasped, grabbing her mother's hand. Beth was dialing 999 as she followed her daughter.

****

The hay bale Tom occupied with Genny was close to the restroom hall. He watched, barely able to process the action. There was Beth, talking to Keisha, then Chloe ran in and he caught Joe's name. "I'm sorry..I have to... Can you stay here? Right here, don't move, please!" He jumped up, pulling his phone out of his jeans pocket. Genny was gobsmacked. 

He called 999 first, and the dispatcher tersely told him a car had already been sent. He hung up and dialed his mother. It rang three times and kicked into voicemail. He stuffed the phone in his pocket, swearing. He burst through the door into the cold night. Down the boardwalk, two people were fighting as Beth and Chloe ran towards them. There was a small flash of silver, a scream, "He's got a knife!" 

Dean was bleeding, Tom could see it as he ran. Chloe wouldn't stop screaming. Beth was hollering at him to put it down. Then another voice, one unaccounted for in all the chaos. "Joe, for God's sake, stop!" 

Tom had never been more relieved to see his mum.


	7. Chapter Six

Ellie had expected to see Joe skulking about, maybe spying on the dance. She hadn't expected this fight. Joe had slashed or stabbed Dean. He was still holding the knife. When he saw Ellie he pushed Dean away from him but kept hold of the knife. Dean stumbled back toward Beth and Chloe, who caught him and helped him sit down on the boardwalk. Beth was already fishing through her bag for something to help stop the bleeding. Ellie couldn't see where it was coming from. 

"Joe," she said, narrowing her focus to him. She was the officer on the scene, she had to be the one to talk him down, and stay calm doing it. "Joe, drop it. Drop the knife. You've hurt Dean. Stop it now."

Joe looked as if he was shaken from a trance. "I....Ellie, he's hurt... Can I check...." 

Ellie was shocked. "You stay right there. Help's on the way. You just....don't move."

Joe hadn't put down the knife. "Ellie, I need my boys," he said. "They need their dad. I can't be apart from them anymore. You sold our house."

"I did. It's not our house. It stopped being your house a while back."

"You sold our house. I saw your new one."

Ellie was chilled to the bone. "Did someone tell you...."

"I followed Lucy a couple of days ago. She's lost in space, even when she's not drunk. Couldn't get in it, though. You have the place locked up like a military base." 

"Looks like we were quite right to," she said evenly. She took an infinitesimal step closer. 

"You're not alone. Were you shaggin' him the whole time then, after all? That's shameful! You have your affair going on in the house there with our boys!" 

"Don't lecture me on what's shameful, Joe," she spat, then took a deep breath to regain her composure. She didn't want to show anger. She didn't want him out of control.

Ellie saw some people behind him. A couple of uniformed coppers, and Mark. She caught him noticing Beth and Chloe on the ground with Dean. He turned and ran around the side of the building, presumably to join Beth and Chloe on the other side of her. 

"I don't owe you an explanation, but no. We weren't then. Alec's there now, and we're together."

"He's not getting my boys. My boys need a dad," Joe said.

Ellie's heart nearly stopped at the sound of the voice behind her. "We have Alec," Tom asserted. "Fred doesn't remember you. He's the only dad Fred needs. Unfortunately I have to remember you. He doesn't."

"I am your father, and we're going away from here, because I'm not going to let them poison you against me," Joe growled. 

While he was distracted by Tom, Ellie inched closer, and the two coppers behind her had pressed forward as well. Joe was sandwiched between them, still unaware, still focusing on Tom.

"They didn't have to poison me. You did that. You did that before you even killed Danny."

"You backed me up at the trial. You were on my side," Joe bit out, getting more agitated. 

"I'm done, Joe. I'm not on your side." Tom said the last calmly and firmly. 

Ellie was close enough to strike his arm if she could...and then her phone buzzed, shifting Joe's attention back to her. "Ah, no, El, I don't think so." Joe grabbed her and yanked her in close. "We're leavin' now, El. Me and the boys. Really don't give a shit if you come, you've made your choice. You're gonna get me to Fred, though." He had the knife first at her throat, then close to her cheek. 

"Hell if I will," Ellie hissed, but she still dared not move.

"Don't you dare," Beth yelled. "Don't you hurt her!" The knife was back to her throat. 

"You don't touch Mum," Tom said. He stepped up closer before Beth could grab him. "You think I'd ever go with you? You're hurtin' Mum. I wouldn't do that. You know she hurts back, right? I honestly don't think you're up for it. You're a coward. She's not exactly what you go for. Let her go before she hurts you." 

"Don't talk to me like that, Tom. Show some respect," Joe shot back.

"Why should I? You're not my dad anymore, Joe. It's done. I don't love you. I don't even hate you....you just don't exist for me anymore. And Fred's forgotten you. It's done, Joe."

Ellie was in awe of her son's strength. She fervently prayed that they would get out of this and he wouldn't have to witness his mum being hurt or worse. Even then, she felt Joe's grip loosen. He lowered the knife.

She heard the door behind her open again.

"Joe," Alec said, eyes deadly, voice calm. In that moment, Alec was composed, and he felt laser focused. His heart beat fast but not dangerously so. All he zeroed in were the knife, Joe's hand, and Ellie's body. He could tell Joe's resolve was flagging. 

She could feel Joe shaking. Coward every time, then. She wrenched out of his grip, and pulled away from him, stepping back to stand in front of Tom, who gripped her arm convulsively. It was the only emotion he showed. 

"I..."Joe began lamely.

"Drop it, Joe." Alec ordered.

"You took them from me," Joe said.

"You let them go when Danny died," Alec said, steely eyes never leaving Joe's. He stared Joe down. Joe's eyes flitted to Tom and Ellie. No help for him there. His hand was shaking. He dropped the knife. Ellie struck out with her foot and kicked it out of his reach. 

The two coppers descended on Joe, but he didn't put up a fight at all. All the fight had gone out of him, when faced with the incontrovertible fact of Ellie, Hardy, and Tom together. One family unit. He saw what he had lost. It was probably one of the few moments of clarity he'd had since he strangled Danny Latimer and left him on the beach. 

Once Joe was handcuffed and in custody, Alec pulled Ellie and Tom into a bear hug. He kissed both their foreheads and really didn't care if it made Tom uncomfortable. He needn't have worried anyway, Tom only squeezed back tighter. 

"I...I should look at the boy," Joe muttered. "He's hurt... I could...."

The paramedics were on the scene, and one of them, a former coworker, locked eyes with Joe, and looked down in disgust. 

Chloe wouldn't leave Dean's side, so Beth ran over and hugged Ellie once Alec relinquished her to talk to the uniforms. Another car had arrived. 

"Think it's over?" Beth whispered.

"I can only hope," Ellie muttered back. He couldn't be tried again for murder, but maybe this amazing display of stupidity would put him behind bars for a while. 

Alec watched as Joe Miller was escorted to a car and shut in. In DI Hardy mode, he ordered a SOCO unit and called Jenkinson as Joe's car pulled away. She had wanted to be involved if he was brought in. She didn't want anything to go wrong, nor did Hardy. 

Once he saw that the scene of the crime was being secured by the second and third cars to arrive, he turned back to Ellie. "Take Tom and go back to CID, Ellie," he murmured, pulling her in close. "Take my keys, and I'll ride back with one of cars. Fred's there. I won't be long. Jenkinson's coming here to personally supervise."

She rubbed her eyes and leaned against him. "I would really rather stay with you," she whispered.

"I won't be long," he assured her. "Are you okay?"

She gave him a weak smile. "Will be," she said. "We will be."

"Go on, I'll be there. Fred's going to get worried. I left in a hurry." 

Ellie took the keys. She steeled herself for a long night at the police station. She just wanted to fall into her own bed, wrap herself around Alec and just breathe with him.


	8. Chapter Seven

Ellie and Tom went straight to the CID floor. Fred was still awake, but Anya Burton looked exhausted . "Mumma!"he shouted, and he bounced, tigger- like to her. 

"Thanks, Anya, just knowing he was safe was such a relief," Ellie sighed as she picked her boy up for a squeeze. 

"He's a sweetie. A handful, on sugar, but a sweetie. I think he'll crash pretty soon. Are you all okay? What happened with Joe?"

"He's being brought in," was all Ellie had the energy to say.

"It's on Twitter. Someone tweeted from the dance," Anya said, looking apprehensive. She had been there for the infamous "Bloody Twitter" rant. 

Ellie's phone buzzed again. Olly texting. "And as if on cue," she said under her breath. She chose to ignore it. "No statements to the press, right?" Anya shook her head, eyes wide. "I will call Oliver's mother, though," Ellie decided. "This boy needs a bed."

"No bed, candy!" Fred protested.

"You are heading into the witching hour, my love. Time for little pirates to go to sleep." The phone rang this time, and Ellie answered it, seeing that Lucy had decided to call her before she had a chance. "Luce, hi," Ellie said. She really didn't have the energy for a conversation so she let Lucy rant about Joe for a bit, then assured her he was in custody. Lucy agreed to pick up Fred. Ellie insisted he take him back to their house. She didn't want them to be apart overnight. Lucy agreed.

By the time she was off the phone with Lucy, Anya announced that Joe had been brought in downstairs and was being booked in. Jenkinson was on her way. Tom shoved his own phone in his pocket and say heavily on a chair in Alec's office. 

"Joe's here, then?" He asked.

"Downstairs," Ellie said, nodding.

"That's the closest I ever want to be to him ever again."

"I'll do my best to make sure you never have to worry again." She pulled Alec's desk chair closer to Tom's and clasped his hands. "You're brilliant, you know that?"

He couldn't quite make eye contact. He shrugged. 

"You. Are. Amazing. You are so brave. I'm proud of you. I'm so glad he didn't make a move to hurt you, though. I wish you'd stayed inside."

"I couldn't let him hurt you. He's getting put away, right?"

She couldn't promise, not after the debacle of the murder trial, but she said, "We will all do our best to see that he doesn't get out for a long time."

"He did it in front of witnesses this time. He has to be put away."

"I love you, sweetie. You're amazing."

"Mum...." The praise was starting to make him feel uncomfortable. "Love you, too." He sighed. "Genny texted me. Wants to get together. Apparently my family drama didn't scare her off."

"Good girl, then," Ellie said with a nod.

He shrugged with a small smile. There was a bit of a commotion in the other room, and Ellie looked up to see that Alec had arrived, along with Jenkinson and Warren. Alec was apparently firing off orders to Warren, and she caught the tail end of his rant. "Don't cock it up," Alec was growling at Warren. 

"It's under control," Jenkinson assured him. Ellie joined them and Jenkinson had a warm smile for her. "Okay, Ellie?"

She shrugged. "Getting there." Ellie glanced at Alec and saw he was caught between wanting to comfort her and and the need for professional detachment. She kept her demeanor businesslike to keep them both calm. 

"We'll need you for statements. Is the little bloke okay with all this?" Jenkinson asked.

"Lucy's taking him home. To our house." Alec nodded in agreement. He wouldn't sleep much to begin with but having all of them under one roof would make it better.

******

Lucy came and got the keys and Fred. She was horrified to hear Joe had followed her to find their house. "God, Ellie! I never saw him. I never would have said anything to him if I had...."

Ellie cut her off. "I know you didn't. He followed you but couldn't get near the house. Too much security." She glanced at Alec, whose eyebrows raised.

"Well, you were right turnin' the place into a fortress, then," Lucy said to Alec.

Alec nodded with a small smirk. 

"Thank you. You're a wanker most of the time, but you keep my sister safe there." 

"You're welcome?" Alec said questioningly, knowing there had been a compliment in there somewhere.

Fred was rubbing his eyes in Alec's arms. He rallied to protest when Alec handed Fred over to Lucy. He didn't want to let the boy go, but Fred was finally crashing from the candy. "Lock up behind you," he reminded her. Lucy rolled her eyes.

*****  
They received word from Beth that Dean was stitched together and sore, but he would be fine. 

They were interviewed and finally, around half one, Tom, Ellie and Alec were free to go home. Joe had been booked into the jail. They were trying to secure a defense attorney. Sharon Bishop flatly refused to take his case.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rating goes up a bit. Alec and Ellie were comforting each other and, well, anyway....

They returned home exhausted.  
Tom hugged his mother and then turned and gave Alec a one armed, awkward hug as well. Then without a word he headed up to his attic room.  
Lucy was sleeping on the sofa. Instead of waking her, Ellie pulled a quilt over her and let her sleep. Lucy mumbled a hello and dozed again.

Ellie found Alec standing in Fred's doorway watching him sleep. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She rested her cheek against his back. She could feel him relax in her arms. "I used to be so terrified Daisy would stop breathing in the night. I'd check on her obsessively. Woke her up, sometimes. I think Tess thought I was insane. Was terrified she'd be taken away from me. I couldn't help, I went and checked Fred. Don't know what I'd do without you lot."

She let go of him and took his hands in hers. They faced each other. "I never want to know," she whispered. 

"He wanted to take them out of the country," Alec muttered. "There are so many things that could have gone wrong. If just one thing had happened differently....if I hadn't gotten that call when I did...if he'd been able to get into this house....."

"He didn't. It worked out, and Paul Coates will be thrilled to know it might have made me religious again. I certainly prayed enough tonight to make up for the past few years."

"How are you so calm?" 

"I have no idea. Come to bed? I need you." She clasped his hand tight and together they went to their room and closed the door. They were absolutely exhausted. Alec sat heavily on the bed and Ellie plopped down next to him. They locked eyes and then he was pulling her into a tight embrace. 

"I love you," he was whispering over and over between kisses to her cheeks and forehead. 

"I love you, Alec. Please, just....." She interrupted herself, kissing him breathless.

The embrace took on a needy, desperate quality as they kissed and hands wandered. They needed each other, to hold on and to not let go, to have something loving and positive on one of the worst nights they'd ever spent. They had been exhausted in the car and lovemaking was the farthest thing from their minds then. Now their kisses and their hands became more desperate as they sought to melt into each other, and comfort each other, and to be as close as they possibly could be. His mouth moved from her lips, down her jaw and she felt the spark of arousal as his newly grown beard scratched softly against her neck. He was semi-reclined on the bed, against the headboard. He pulled her onto his lap and she straddled him, arms wrapped tightly around him as they started to move against each other. When they broke apart to breathe he asked, "Are you up for this, really?"

"Oh, Alec, just love me." That's all he needed to hear. He rolled them gently and they kissed each other deeply. Neither one had patience for slowness or tenderness at that moment. It was just a matter of time before they were joined, rocking together, holding each other tightly and giving each other comfort. They had come so close to losing all they cherished. Each kiss, each touch was a promise not to ever let go, and reassurance that they were safe and loved in each other's arms. She came apart, gasping and he moaned quietly into her shoulder seconds later, and they relaxed as he rolled them onto their sides. Their legs were still entwined, his hands still restlessly caressing her skin. It felt almost like they were celebrating being finally free. It all overwhelmed Ellie and finally, tears bloomed in her eyes. "Oh, Alec," she said again, but with different intent. 

He held her tightly. "Shhh....it's over. It's over, we don't have to worry..."

"What if it goes wrong again and he isn't put away?"

"No more worry tonight. No more, love. Our boys are safe. You're safe. We need to rest and let whatever happens next happen. I think he'll be locked up. I don't think there's a way around it this time for him."

"It's going to be a while before I stop hearin' his voice in my head, tellin' me he's taking the boys." 

Alec nodded. "It's going to be a while before I stop seeing him holdin' that knife to you." He stroked her cheek. He kissed her softly and she yawned. "Now she's finally wearing out."

"Pajamas," she reminded him of their rule. He rolled his eyes. "We probably will be visited by at least one of the boys tonight. And remember....Lucy?" She pointed down. He had forgotten she was downstairs. That prompted him to move a little faster. 

****

Around half four they were visited by Tom, who had a nightmare and couldn't sleep. Ellie went up to tuck him in again, but not before Alec told him, "Proud of you, son. Your mum told me how you stood up for her. I'm proud. I love you."

"Love you," Tom muttered. "Thanks."


	10. Epilogue

The next few days were busy with police interviews. The more details came out, the more Ellie was chilled. Joe had plans to take them out of the country, but not to Ingrid Shultz's home in Berlin. She had family in Stowe, Vermont. She was infatuated with Joe and she firmly believed Joe was an innocent man being kept from his children, so she helped him. Joe was planning to take them across the Atlantic. 

SOCO Brian informed them that the hut had a bed pallet made up, and food remnants and wrappers found. They'd be tested, but he felt very certain they'd have Joe's DNA on them. They also found passport paperwork. Joe would have to get the boys new ones to travel incognito. Most chilling, however, was a small handgun registered to Ingrid's cousin. Ingrid wasn't going to escape trouble. He hadn't brought the gun with him because he honestly thought it would just be a matter of talking Tom into leaving the dance. Joe also let slip that he had been watching Tom all day Halloween and followed him to the dance. He thought he could get him away more easily there than at the school. He knew he'd never get into Alec and Ellie's home. But he thought perhaps, eventually he'd need the gun, if things got dodgy and he was having trouble making his escape. 

"They're my boys," Joe kept repeating until even sunny, eager, optimistic Steve Warren was ready to slug him. 

Ellie had a hard time wrapping her mind around it all. Joe had killed Danny in the heat of the moment. He had taken time to plan this. He had plotted and worked it out. She knew all too well, that given the right set of circumstances anyone could become a murderer, anyone could make a devastating choice. She didn't know he had this in him. "He had to plot and plan to keep his involvement with Danny under wraps," Alec pointed out when she expressed her shock. "This takes it to another level, I reckon." 

At the end of November, after all the media died down about the arrest, it ramped up again when Joe made his plea. 

The Latimers and Millers and Alec ran the gauntlet of media outside the courthouse. They sat together with Dean in the courtroom. Ellie didn't let go of Alec's and Tom's hands. It was a clear signal to Joe when he entered the room. His eyes sought her out, but he immediately dropped eye contact when he saw them together, a family unit. Tom's thousand yard stare only reinforced it. 

When Joseph Miller was asked his plea, his answer was guilty.

Ellie squeezed Alec's and Tom's hands tightly. Alec leaned over and kissed the side of Ellie's head. He whispered his love in her ear. 

 

*****

The Latimers and Ellie's family met up again later for a lunch at the Italian restaurant in town. It was cold and windy, but Ellie wanted to walk on the beach a bit afterwards. She was bundled in her orange jacket, looking out at the sea. Alec was about to join her when his phone buzzed with Daisy's ringtone.

"Darlin', hi," he said.

"I heard," Daisy said without preamble.

"Twitter," he said, disgusted.

"Of course. Fifteen years. Are you all okay with that?"

"It's longer than Danny got to live. We'll have to take what we can get." He watched Ellie, staring at the horizon. The sky was steel gray and so was the water. It was impossible to see where the sky and sea met. "It'll give us some peace, at least. He can't come here to hurt any of us."

"I've been thinking about you lot all day. I prayed he'd plead guilty. What's all that background noise?"

"We're walking on the beach, and it's pretty windy." He saw Fred dash by in his bright yellow parka. His love and his son could pass for a couple of highlighters, he thought. He looked where Fred ran and saw the cliffs behind him. He realized they were on the section of beach where they found Danny. Where life had changed in so many ways for everyone. 

"Dad? You there or are you broodin'?" 

"Broodin'," he admitted.

"I reckoned. I'll let you go. Just...tell them all I love 'em. You too, Dad."

"Love you, too, darlin'." They said their goodbyes and he put his phone in his pocket. Fred ran up to him, and he picked the slightly sandy boy up and walked to where Ellie stood. He kissed Ellie's cheek and Fred giggled. "I know, Mumma and Daddy kiss all the time," Alec chuckled. Ellie gave him a small smile.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Daisy. Sends her love to all of us." Ellie smiled wider. "You okay, love?"

For once she didn't answer "will be" or "getting there." "Yes. I am," she said. "Notice where we are?"

"Aye."

"Lot's happened. A lot of it bad, but a lot of it's good. You and Daisy in our lives. Joe's out of it. Fred's happy and healthy and Tom's feeling better. I finally feel at peace, Alec."

"Good," he said.

"I hope Danny is," she added.

"So do I, love."

"Fifteen years was the best we could have hoped for." Alec nodded. 

She took a deep breath. "I think I'm ready to come back to CID, if I'm wanted. I think I could do the job again."

"You're wanted," Alec said firmly. "Warren's starting that position in London in January." Fred was wriggling to be put down. Alec set him down.

"You sure we could work together again?" Ellie asked with a smirk.

"I think so. I'll still piss you off."

"When don't you?"

"Oi!"

"Well, don't tell me you'll piss me off then get all offended when I say you're right!" She burst out laughing, the first real laugh he'd heard since Halloween. He couldn't help smiling. 

"We have to keep it professional at work, though. Can you do that?"

She snorted. "With you orderin' me about, probably! Just don't do it at home."

"You'll do all the orderin' about there, right?" He grabbed her hand and they began walking up the beach toward their boys. 

"Damn straight I will," she assured him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a completely different story planned. This was going to be one chapter, and Ellie was going to follow a guy whowas going to not be Joe. Joe wasn't even supposed to make an appearance. However, I decided I wanted them free of Joe. (Especially after commenting back and forth with Sgt_Pepperony64 about Joe, and also because his spectre looms over a couple of the "Parenthood" stories I wrote.). Turning him into a creepy Halloween stalker seemed like an interesting idea, so I went with that. I hope you liked it!  
> *I realized after writing the epilogue I decided to have Ellie go back to CID a little too soon. But I didn't want to change it. That's the problem with writing in a timey-wimey sort of way, you end up contradicting yourself! I like the idea of having her start up again after Christmas. So I'll be going back and changing one little detail from "Fully Engaged" because discontinuity in a series drives me nuts! ;)


End file.
